The Wizard of Oz (2019 film)
The Wizard of Oz is a 2011 fantasy adventure film from Walt Disney Pictures. It will be a remake from the 1939 original film from MGM, starring Emma Roberts, Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Jim Carrey, Emma Thompson, Mariah Carey, and Robin Williams. It will be directed by Tim Burton. The remake will be from Walt Disney Pictures rather than being from MGM like the original, because of the more popularity that it's better to be with. It is set to release worldwide in Disney Digital 3D, 3D and IMAX 3D theatres on April 1, 2011. Filming took place between March and June 2010. Plot Dorothy Gale (Emma Roberts), a farmhouse 17-year-old, who tries to runaway with her dog toto from being destroyed, eventually heads home because of Auntie Em (Jamie Lee Curtus) feeling sick. Thus, she is attacked in an tornado hurricane, and ended up into a strange world called Oz. She is struggling to get herself home with her new friends, Scarecrow (Brad Pitt), Tin Man (Tom Cruise) and Lion (Jim Carrey) by heading straight to the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, before the Wicked Witch (Emma Thompson) gets her.The Wizard of Oz 2011 Official Website. Retrieved July 2, 2010. Production Development Tim Burton plans to release a 3D version remake of 1939 original version [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wizard_of_Oz_(1939_film) The Wizard of Oz], where he'll be directing like he did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_and_the_Chocolate_Factory_(film) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory] and even [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland].Tim Burton to direct 2011 Wizard of Oz. Wiki news. Retrieved June 29, 2010. He describes: "this movie must be at least to be darker and edgier than the original one. Burton is also working on releasing to direct a remake for Frankieweenie, which is setting to release in November 2011. Burton also states about becoming black-and-white in the beginning of the film, but to be in color for the entire movie "I don't want the movie to be black-and-white, because it'll be too boring to watch it in 3D, making the movie in color will be interest for the audiences, and it will have to be in that way."Wizard of Oz in color for entire movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. The opening and closing credits will be made into color as well from according to Burton, to make this film much darker and epic than the 1939 original one. Originally going to be from MGM, it was instead to be taken from Disney instead, because it's much interesting that Disney is more care of Oz.Wizard of Oz remake to be from Disney, not MGM. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Burton also states about making a sequel.Tim Burton signs a Wizard of Oz sequel after it has box office success. Wiki News. Retrieved July 8, 2010. He states: "If the movie makes more money than Alice in Wonderland, I will announce a sequel to the movie, to be about Dorothy returning to Oz. I'll plan it to come out in the next two years or so." In the sequel, Burton says that the sequel will be more darker than this one. Burton will have to work on the idea about releasing a sequel. Filming Filming for The Wizard of Oz begins on March 19, 2010 in Culver City, California, same place where 1939 film version was shot, 71 years ago.Wizards of Oz arrives production in July 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. The Oz place is going to be filmed in a green screen room to put some effects of that place. Burton states: "we're be shooting it in 3D to make it look intersting."Wizards of Oz to be shot in 3D. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. It scheduled to go on till May 28, 2010. Casting Several of actors are being replaced. *Emma Roberts as Dorothy Gale, a farmhouse 17-year-old, who is caught in a accident during a hurricane and into the Land of Oz. She must find her way home is to head to the Emerald city by wearing a red slippers. Roberts will be dressed in a blue dress, and to wear white slippers, as of will change red slippers for scene where she heads in the Land of Oz. Emma Watson is audition to star in the role of Dorothy Gale in the film.Emma Watson stars in Wizard of Oz remake? Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. But Watson says she wasn't unable to, due to filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows].Emma Watson quits Oz remake for Deathly Hallows filming. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. The crew than plans to find another actress to play the role of Dorothy including Demi Lovato, Kristen Stewart, Jojo, Megan Fox, and Vanessa Hudens, and wants to be the actress who were born between the late 1980s and early 1990s.Disney's Wizard of Oz is searching actress in Dorothy Gale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. Neither of these actress caught the role for Dorothy and begin search someone else such as Ashley Greene and Miley Cyrus, and neither weren't well enough. However, Emma Roberts won the role of Dorothy in the film after having an perfect audition for the role.Emma Roberts to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. *Brad Pitt as Scarecrow, with no brain, he must help Dorothy to get to the Emerald city and get his brain, and help her get home. Pitt will dressed in a Scarecrow suit. Johnny Depp is set to appear into another Tim Burton and Disney film to play as Scarecrow,Will Johnny Depp star in another Tim Burton and Disney movie? Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. but Depp is too busy to be in production of filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]. Instead, Brad Pitt will replace Depp as the role of Scarecrew in the film.Brad Pitt to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. Pitt will also play as Hunk, a good looking farmer. *Tom Cruise as Tin Man, with no heart, he must help Dorothy to get to the Emerald city and get his heart, and help her get home. Cruise will dressed up in a Tin Man suit, and will paint his face silver. Tom Cruise caught the role of Tin-Man right before Matt Damon, Eric McCormack and Julian McMahon catch up the roles.Tom Cruise to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. Also, Cruise will play as Hickery. *Jim Carrey as Cowardly Lion, with no courage, he must help Dorothy to get the Emerald city, and get his courage, and help her get home. McCartney will dressed as a lion, within the technology of his face to look to himself as a lion. Also as Hickory, one of Dorothy's friend. The character is audtion to play by Mike Myers,Mike Myers might star in Wizard of Oz remake. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. with Jim Carrey won the role as Cowardly Lion, because of he states that he "acts awfully amazingly like him".Jim Carrey to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. Also, Carrey will play as Zeke. *Emma Thompson as The Wicked Witch, the evil and wicket witch of the west, who goes after Dorothy with the red slippers. Thompson will dressed in a black long dress within her face to be painted green.Helena Bomham Carter is set to star as that characters,Helena Bonham Carter stars in Wizard of Oz remake. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. but due to filming Deathly Hallows, she was yet to drop out and continue filming. With Bonham Carter dropped, she is set to be replaced by another actress to look old enough to play as this "old and ugly witch". However, Emma Thompson is yet to play as the role.Emma Thompson to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. *Robin Williams as The Wizard, the ruler of the Land of Oz, which Dorothy can track to him is by following the yellow brick road to the Emerald city and see him. George Clooney, George Jones and Max Ryan audition for the role of the Wizard.Casting for Wizard of Oz in Oz remake. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. However, Robin Williams caught part of the role after having the "best audition".Robin Williams plays the Wizard in Wizards of Oz remake. Wiki News. *Mariah Carey as Glinda, the good witch of the north, who can help Dorothy to find her way home is to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald city. Mariah Carey wants to join the film as Glinda, because she thinks that she "looks exactually like her", and also says that she "sounds awfully like her".Mariah Carey to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. The crew than searches for the cast as the Wicked Witch of the West. Also, The crew agreed with her and signed her up to play the role. *Jamie Lee Curtus as Autie Em, Dorothy's farmhouse aunt. Rosie O'Donnel was announced to play as Auntie Em, but says she don't want to,Rosie O'Donnell announces to star in Wizard of Oz remake. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. because she's busy with other things.Rosie O'Donnell quits Oz remake. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. Roseanne Barr will play as Auntie Em instead.Roseanne Barr will be a great aunt in Wizard of Oz remake. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. But Jamie Lee Curtus has officially caught the role. *Willem Dafoe as Uncle Henry, Dorothy's farmhouse uncle. William Dafoe will play as Uncle Henry.William Dafoe will be uncle in Wizard of Oz remake. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2010. *Hanson as the Munchkins, short creatures of the Land of Oz. The Hanson brothers will be dressed in blue, red and green, including stripped socks. Release The Wizard of Oz is set to release worldwide in cinemas in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D on April 1, 2011, and to be expecting to play in more than 4,000 theaters.Wizard of Oz storms in 3D on April 1, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. Disney claims that this film is expecting to make more money at the box office than [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland], because of a mich "Darker and edgier film".Will Wizard of Oz be darker than Alice in Wonderland? Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2010. Disney also said that the film is expected to be released on DVD and Blue ray after for the next four to five months after it's release in cinemas.Burton, Tim: "in Talks for The Wizard of Oz. Retrieved July 6, 2010. It was previous said that it's upset because of Alice came out on DVD just three months. Disney wants it not to release until four month after it's release in cinemas. While Disney prepares for the film to break box office record, it was said that the film is expecting to reach over $100 million over it's first three days to take over [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_&_Furious Fast & Furious], which it will hit the same weekend with $70,950,500, where it's playing in 3,461 theaters.Can The Wizard of Oz remake become a huge hit for April? Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2010. Oz is expecting to take over it and set to cross $1 billion worldwide like Alice. The film will again set to open in more than 8,000 screens over 4,000 theaters by April Fool's Day of April 1, 2011. On July 13, 2010, a trailer is set to be released online.Wizard of Oz 2011 teaser trailer online July 13. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. But on July 12, 2010, a trailer was shown at the Cinema Expo event in Amsterdam.The Wizard of Oz remake trailer debuts in privite screenings, to play in front of Sorcerer's Apprentice. Wiki News. Retrieved July 13, 2010. It also plans to premiere a teaser trailer right in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sorcerer%27s_Apprentice_(2010_film) The Sorcerer's Apprentice].Wizard of Oz premiere it in front of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. A teaser poster for the film was released on June 29, 2010, shown the film's logo, and a red ruby slippers lying on the yellow brick road.Teaser poster for 2011's The Wizard of Oz. Retrieved June 29, 2010. References External links *''The Wizard of Oz'' at the Internet Movie Database *''The Wizard of Oz'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''The Wizard of Oz'' at Box Office Mojo Forest of Burzee Characters Major books Apocrypha Adaptations The Oz Film Manufacturing Company | group2 = Authors | list2 = L. Frank Baum Ruth Plumly Thompson John R. Neill Jack Snow Rachel Cosgrove Payes Eloise McGraw Alexander Volkov Sherwood Smith | group3 = Illustrators | list3 = William Wallace Denslow John R. Neill Frank Kramer Dirk Gringhuis Dick Martin Eric Shanower | group4 = Characters | list4 = Princess Ozma Dorothy Gale Scarecrow Tin Woodman Cowardly Lion Hungry Tiger The Sawhorse The Wizard of Oz Good Witch of the North [[Glinda]] Wicked Witch of the West Nome King [[Mombi]] Ugu the shoemaker Tik-Tok Jack Pumpkinhead Aunt Em Uncle Henry Cap'n Bill Unc Nunkie Jellia Jamb [[Woggle-Bug]] Shaggy Man Polychrome Frogman [[Cayke]] [[Ervic]] Belfaygor of Bourne Toto [[Billina]] Eureka Glass Cat [[Button-Bright]] Betsy Bobbin Trot Peter Brown Wicked Witch of the East [[Bell-snickle]] Jenny Jump Soldier with the Green Whiskers Guardian of the Gates Dr. Pipt Ojo the Lucky [[Ku-Klip]] Nimmie Amee Patchwork Girl [[Jinjur]] Woozy [[Kabumpo]] Sir Hokus of Pokes Jinnicky the Red Jinn Pigasus [[Pastoria]] [[Gayelette]] Queen Lurline Princess Langwidere Queen Coo-ee-oh Herby Mrs. Yoop Johnny Dooit The Gump [[Boq]] [[Munchkins]] [[Winkies]] [[Quadlings]] Gillikins | group5 = Adaptations | list5 = The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910) Dorothy and the Scarecrow in Oz The Land of Oz The Patchwork Girl of Oz The Magic Cloak of Oz His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz Wizard of Oz (1925) The Wizard of Oz (1933) The Wizard of Oz (1939) Tales of the Wizard of Oz Return to Oz (1964) The Wonderful Land of Oz Journey Back to Oz (1974) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1975) The Wiz The Marvelous Land of Oz The Wizard of Oz (1982) Return to Oz (1985) The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True Lost in Oz Dorothy of Oz Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz (1987) The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Emerald City Confidential ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (comics) Dorothy of Oz (2011) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (2011) | group2 = TV series | list2 = The Wizard of Oz (1990) The Oz Kids (1996) | group3 = Translations | list3 = The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986 TV series) The Wonderful Galaxy of Oz Os Trapalhões e o Mágico de Oróz Ayşecik ve Sihirli Cüceler Rüyalar Ülkesinde | group4 = Parodies | list4 = The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's | group6 = Reimagining | list6 = The Wizard of Mars Zardoz Oz Twister Tin Man }} | group6 = The Wiz | list6 = Musical Film | group7 = The Wicked Years | list7 = Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West Son of a Witch A Lion Among Men [[Wicked (musical)|''Wicked]] }}